


Dangerous

by Simp_4_Trains



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_4_Trains/pseuds/Simp_4_Trains
Summary: Dabbling with stuff in the Lupin The Third series,
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend Dangerous by Big Data for this fic

The city laid in front of her like a cat sprawled in the sun. Lights flashing from buildings, cars zooming to their destinations glittered brighter than the stars in front of her. Yet these gaudy gems held no interest in her. Her focus was solely on the great Arsene Lupin The Third. Sure she could use the hundreds of security cameras that silently watched the city like the gargoyles on a cathedral, a simple procedure for a feared chief analyst. The possibility that she would get caught watching was something that brought her sick pleasure. Would she get shot? Tortured? It would all be fine by her if it was her beloved Arsene who held the reins.


End file.
